Ils se sont dit oui
by cat'chopine
Summary: Ils se sont rencontrés, se sont aimés et se sont dit "oui" seulement après ce simple mot comment se passe la vie de jeunes mariés?  NaruSasuNaru
1. prologue

_Prologue_

_POV Naruto_

Et bien nous y voilà ! Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J, THE day où moi, Naruto Uzumaki et lui, Sasuke Uchiwa sommes tous les deux dans une chapelle à Tokyo, devant le prêtre, sur le point de lier nos vies pour toujours devant Dieu et tous nos amis ici présent. Ils ont tous répondu à l'appel en ce jour si spécial pour nous soutenir à travers leurs regards. Quand je pense que ça fait 5ans que je le connais et que ce n'est que depuis 3ans que nous sortons ensemble…. Alala ! Que le temps passe vite !

Vous vous demandez surement quelle folie à pris un jeune blondinet aux yeux bleus de bientôt 23ans de se marier avec un autre noiraud aux yeux tout aussi noirs qui n'est autre qu'un fier Uchiwa ? Mais non je vous assure que les ramens n'ont pratiquement rien à voir avec ma déficience mentale ! Je pense plutôt que j'ai des tendances sadomasochistes. Après tout ce n'est n'importe quel Uchiwa que j'épouse c'est Monsieur Sasuke Uchiwa en personne oui oui oui ! Qui sera bientôt MON Sasuke Uzumaki-Uchiwa et ce soir et tous les autres soirs mon UKE. Et oui j'aurai l'entière exclusivité de son petit cul serré et si chaud.

Mais restons concentré nous sommes dans la maison de Dieu ! Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour le regarder et puis sa y est je ne vois plus que lui. Habillé dans un costume noir avec une chemise bleu, ses cheveux toujours coiffé en cul de canard qui sentent la vanille j'adore ! Tout j'aime absolument tout de lui. Ses deux iris noirs se dirigèrent vers moi pendant que j'entendis le prêtre lui poser la question fatidique.

-Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke voulez vous prendre pour époux Uzumaki Naruto ici présent, promettez vous de l'aimer, le protéger et le chérir tout au long de votre vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Hn ! Affirma t'il en me regardant des les yeux

Je ne pus réprimer un tendre sourire de s'afficher en entendant cette réponse et les rires et les quelques soupires de la salle. Après tout un Uchiwa reste un Uchiwa et ce même le jour de son mariage. On est un Uchiwa ou on ne l'est pas ! Puis devant l'étonnement du prêtre je dirigeai un sourire vers lui pour qu'il continue.

-Bien ! Monsieur Uzumaki Naruto voulez vous prendre pour époux Uchiwa Sasuke ici présent, promettez vous de l'aimer, le protéger et le chérir tout au long de votre vie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Oh mon Dieu ! Que mon cœur bat vite. Quand je pense que je vais faire le grand saut, je vais me passer la corde au cou. Je vois d'ici tous nos amis nous félicitant a notre sortie en nous jetant des grains de riz a la figure, j'imagine tous les sous- entendus que me feront Kiba sur ma future nuit de noces, je fantasme déjà sur le visage qu'aura mon amour les cheveux éparpillés sur les draps blancs, ses yeux voilés par le désir, ses lèvres rougies par mes baisers, frissonnant et gémissant sous mes coups de butoirs qui s'enfonceront profondément dans sa chaire… Haannn ! Kami-sama faite que la nuit tombe vite ! Hum… je m'égare là on en était où déjà ! Ah ! Oui c'est vrai faut que je réponde avant que Sasuke ne m'envoie un regard froid sous la colère… Oups ! Trop tard on dirait. Donc c'est avec un sourire radieux tout en encrant mes yeux dans les siens que je répondis :

-Oui !

Voilà fini ! Je sais c super super pour un début mais je ferai de mon mieux pour les chapitres suivants n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis positif ou négatif ^^ bizouxxx à tous à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Attention j'arrive !_

_POV Sasuke_

-NARUTO ! Grouille-toi de lever ton putain de cul ce lit !

Un quart d'heure….ça fait depuis un quart d'heure que j'essaye de réveillé cet imbécile de blond. Je sors de la salle de bain habillé, coiffé, parfumé et qu'est ce que je vois monsieur est toujours allongé dans le lit ressortant sa tête de sous les draps pour me lancer un regard suppliant.

-Hmmm….Mais…. Sasu-chan j'peux pas bouger, j'ai mal au cul moi !

Et je suis sensé dire quoi moi quand c'est lui qui me fait le cul tous les soirs depuis plus de 3ans hein ! Pas que je me plaigne de ces nuits de sexes intenses au contraire. Le problème vient surtout de son imagination perverse débordante. Nan mais quand il vous fait le coup de vous prendre dans tous les endroits possibles tels que les toilettes d'un resto, la cage d'un ascenseur, le bureau où vous travaillez, une petite ruelle sombre, la cabine d'essayage d'un magasin, un placard à balai oui j'ai bien dit placard à balai ou encore quand il vous tire une pipe derrière le bar de la boite qu'il dirige avec son cousin Yahiko devant un nombre incalculable de personnes cela vous excite vraiment beaucoup c'est certain. Mais quand il vous branle et moleste le cul en compagnie de diverse personnes, dont des enfants, entasser dans un métro, là j'peux vous dire qu'il s'est mangé 2 semaines d'abstinences…même si je les ai sentit passer ses semaines. Je peux affirmer que je me suis toujours relevé quitte à marcher comme un pingouin durant des jours car un Uchiwa, un vrai, reste fière et digne et ce en toutes circonstances. Donc s'il n'est pas content c'est son problème !

-Alors ça fallait y penser AVANT de boire autant hier soir !

-Maieuuh… Tu sais parfaitement comment chui quand je bois trop… Et pis tu t'es pas plein d'me défoncer le cul 7 fois de suite hein !

Mais qu'est ce que j'y peux moi si cet idiot devient un véritable soumis en manque de sexe quand il est ivre ? Pas que cela me dérange au contraire il y a même des fois où c'est moi qui le fait boire. Mais là j'ai rien demandé moi. C'est sa faute à lui d'avoir accepté un défi stupide avec son ami stupide Kiba pour fêter le retour de ses noces stupides qu'il a passé avec son épouse toute aussi stupide Hinata. Nan mais franchement vous vouliez que je fasse quoi ? Quand ce blond à une idée en tête impossible de l'arrêté, la preuve à partir de la cinquième c'est lui qui s'est empalé tout seul moi j'ai fait que suivre la cadence tant qu'à faire ! Oh mais vas-y boude je m'en fou tu lèveras tes fesses que tu le veuille ou non !

-Je m'en contrefiche tu te lève un point c'est tout !

-Naaannnn !

Putain…. Calme-toi Sasuke inspire, expire lentement…. voilà comme ça maintenant tu inspire un grand coup puis :

-NARUTO UZUMAKI TU VAS ME LEVER TON SALE PETIT CUL DE CE PUTAIN DE LIT ET TE PREPARER POUR CE RENDEZ-VOUS DE MERDE AVEC LEQUEL TU M'AS SAOULER DEPUIS 2 SEMAINES PIGE !

-…

Ah bin après la mine boudeuse on a droit aux yeux de chien battu maintenant. Ce mec est un vrai comédien mais désolé poussin ça marche pas avec moi. Je lui envoie donc un regard froid, depuis l'encadrement de la porte où je suis appuyé, lui promettant mille et une souffrances s'il n'obéit pas sur le champ.

-Hmpf…

Et c'est après m'avoir tiré la langue qu'il s'enroula dans le drap et se dirigea en boitant vers la salle de bain sous un long soupire de ma part. La porte de celle-ci fermée, je descendis à la cuisine histoire de lui faire son petit déjeuné.

Celui-ci terminé, je le plaçai sur un plateau pour l'amené dans la chambre. Arrivé dans cette dernière, un bruit venant de la pièce d'à coté m'informant que mon blond était encore sous la douche. Je déposai donc le plateau sur le lit et m'allongea à coté. C'est en tournant la tête vers la table de nuit que mon regard se posa sur une photo qui y était.

C'était une photo de nous deux à notre mariage. Lui était en costume blanc avec une chemise orange et moi en noir avec une chemise bleu. Il arborait un de ses si merveilleux sourires me tenant par la taille, alors qu'un simple micro sourire apparaissait sur mon visage, ma main droit posée sur la sienne. Nous sommes si différents l'un de l'autre, comme le soleil et la lune, le feu et la glace ou encore le chocolat et la vanille, on nous le dit souvent ça. Nous avons eu des vies différentes bien que nous ayons tous les deux perdus nos parents très jeunes.

J'ai toujours vécut entouré de richesses et de luxes, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien étant petit, si ce n'est l'amour d'un père. Non mais vous avez déjà eut un père qui passe la majorité de sa vie dans un bureau, qui ne vit que par son travail oubliant femme et enfants dans un immense manoir sombre et froid, qui n'est jamais présent à vos anniversaires, à votre premier jour d'école, aux fêtes de noël ou de nouvel an. Et quand vous voyez que ce même père ne regarde que votre grand frère, vous vous demandez « pourquoi ». Est-ce parce qu'il est plus grand, plus fort, plus intelligent, plus malin, plus tout ?

A partir de là vous essayez de surpasser cet être qui vous prive de l'amour d'un père. Vous travaillez dur en cour dans toutes les matières, vous avez les meilleurs notes de toute la classe, de tout l'établissement, vous vous efforcez à être le meilleur, à être meilleur que « lui » ! Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, ce n'est jamais suffisant tout ce que vous récoltez ce sont des tonnes de jouets tous plus couteux les uns que les autres mais il n'y a jamais eut de sourires, de mots, de regards de la part de cette personne. Malgré tous les efforts, tous les vœux que vous avez souhaitez à chacun de vos anniversaires, à chaque étoile filante, chaque nouvelle année… Rien, toujours et encore rien… Jusqu'à ce que le drame arrive. Cet accident. Son accident. Et là vous vous dites « Merde ». Tout ça pour que du jour au lendemain tout s'arrête. D'un seul coup tous vos espoirs s'évaporent. Le seul but de votre putain de vie meurt dans un accident de merde !

Après ça, vous vous sentez perdu tellement que vous ne pleurez même pas à l'enterrement de vos parents. Vous passez votre temps à vous dire que c'est un cauchemar, que vous allez vous réveillez et que tout redeviendra comme avant ou du moins c'est ce que je me répétais en fixant les deux cercueils descendre sous terre. Je m'en souviens encore il pleuvait ce jour là, il y avait environ la moitié des habitant de Tokyo autour de mon frère et moi. Celui-ci essayait de rester fort pour moi, il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, qu'il me protégera et pourtant je voyais bien qu'il tremblait et qu'il était se retenait de pleurer devant moi. Ou devant la centaine de personnes rassemblées en ce lieu, certaines d'entres elles pleuraient à chaude larmes, les femmes surtout, tandis que moi rien. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tous ces gens étaient ici, pourquoi une telle foule pour un homme qui n'a même pas sut être un père pour moi. Je ne comprenais rien.

Peu de temps après ça, mon frère se porta garantit de ma garde, mais étant donné qu'il était trop jeune nous vivions sous l'aile d'un tuteur dénommer Hatake Kakashi. Il était plutôt sympa, malgré ses cheveux étrangement gris pour son jeune âge. Nous vivions avec lui dans notre lugubre manoir jusqu'à ce que mon frère obtienne ma garde à sa majorité et que nous partions nous installer dans un appartement. Durant toutes ces années je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, je ne parlais plus, je ne souriais plus, je ne mangeais que très peu bref vous comprenez je n'étais plus qu'un cadavre ambulant. Mon frère travaillait dur même plus qu'avant pour reprendre le contrôle de l'entreprise familiale. Moi ça m'était égal je ne voulais pas de cette argent, de cette richesse si pour cela il fallait autant souffrir pour l'avoir, mais je ne disais rien, je ne faisais rien, j'étais là sans y être. Je n'étais qu'un spectateur de toute façon je ne vaudrais rien en tant qu'acteur.

Mais il y eut un moment où tout éclata.

Lors de mes années de collège, je sombrai lentement dans les ténèbres. Tout y passait, tabac, drogue, alcool tout ! Je devenais de jour en jour plus violent, plus arrogant, plus agressif. Tous les élèves me craignaient, les seuls qui ont osé me faire face ont finit à l'hôpital. Même les profs ne savaient que faire de moi, car malgré mes absences fréquentes j'avais toujours les meilleures notes. Mon frère n'en savait rien puisqu'il était trop préoccuper par l'entreprise, il me faisait penser à père à certains moments et ça m'énervais. Alors au lycée, je décidai de rajouter un autre péché à mon tableau : le sexe ! Tous les soirs je me trouvais un mec pour une baise féroce, tous les soirs je m'enfonçais sauvagement dans leurs culs, tous les soirs j'imprégnais ma présence dans leurs chairs, tous les soirs je me vengeais de cet homme qui n'avait jamais sut me voir. J'imaginais que c'était à «lui» que j'imposais ma présence, ma puissance, sur « lui » que je déchainais ma rage, ma colère, ma haine.

Pourquoi que des hommes ? Tout simplement parce que les femmes, elles sont beaucoup trop douces, trop gentilles, trop fragiles, trop comme «elle». La seule qui arrivait à me donner le sourire, à me réchauffer avec sa chaleur, à me faire aimer la vie. La seule qui arrivait à me faire vivre, ma mère. Bien évidemment mon frère était et est toujours là, il m'embête encore autant, il essaye de me faire sortir des ténèbres où je me suis enfouis. Je ne lui en veux pas, il est mon frère, le seul être qui me reste sur cette terre et je l'aime plus que tout.

Mais il n'est pas « elle ». Ma petite étoile qui brillait parmi ces ombres n'est plus. Mon seul rayon de soleil s'est éteint, je ne sentirai plus sa chaleur m'envahir. C'était la fin….Enfin je le pensais, jusqu'à ce que…..

-Sas'ke !

_POV Naruto_

Mon brun ouvre ses beaux yeux sombres pour les plongés dans les azurs que sont les miens. Je sortais de la salle de bain en voulant lui demander quel chemise irait le mieux avec mon jean bleu clair que je porte actuellement. Et c'est alors, que je suis tombé sur l'un des plus beaux spectacles qui m'est été donné de voir. Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras encadrant son doux visage endormi, comment vouliez-vous que je résiste à un tel appel à la débauche ? C'est pourquoi je suis à présent à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, en train de lui dévorer le cou.

-Na…Naruto

-Hmmm….

-Ar…Arrête

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en glissant mes mains sous son haut.

-Le…Hnnn…rendez-vous on va…Nar…être en retAahh !

Je souris sous ce gémissement, je sais que si je veux le faire céder à tous mes caprices il suffit que je lui mordille, suce le lobe de l'oreille gauche c'est un de ses points sensibles. Héhéhé ! Mais vas-y tu peux bien me regarder avec ces yeux tu sais parfaitement que c'est moi qui ai gag…

*Sonnerie du téléphone de Sasuke*

Nooonnnn ! Mais pourquoi t'es aussi pressé de répondre toi !

-Allô ?

-Salut p'tit frère ! Bien dormi ?

-Nii-san !

Itachi hein ! C'était à prévoir toujours là pour protéger son petit frère chéri de mes, je cite : assauts-de-détraqué-pervers-en-chaleur. Tss…Non mais faut vraiment que je touche 2 mots à Yahiko, il s'occupe pas assez de son homme.

-Le seul et unique oui ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'es pas content que je t'appel !

-Non non je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Non mais dite moi si je dérange ! Si tu crois que ton grand frère te sauvera des griffes du grand méchant loup, chaton là c'est très mal me connaitre. C'est avec un air espiègle que je relevai brusquement son haut jusqu'à dévoiler ses boutons de chair roses en lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

-Sasu ? C'était quoi ça ?

-Ri…Rien Nii-san.

Oh mais c'est qu'on tremblerai Monsieur Uchiwa ! Tu frissonnes d'avance pour tout ce que je vais te faire. Hmm…Et bien je ne te décevrai pas ! Sur ces pensés je commença les caresses sur le ventre de mon brun.

-Si tu le dit. Euhm donc je voulais te prévenir que ta nouvelle secrétaire arrivera lundi. Et qu'il faudrait que tu passes plus tôt dans mon bureau pour que je te montre son CV, tu verras il est imp…

-Ah…Hnn…

Bin alors on arrive plus à se retenir ! Mais je sais à quel point tu aimes quand je joue ainsi avec tes tétons.

-Sasuke ? Sava ?

-Ou…Ouiii…Ni…Nii-san je Kami-sama…désolé on se voit lundi.

-Sas…

Oh ! Il vient de lui raccrocher à la gueule mais c'est qu'il en a envi mon petit Sasu-chou. Vous vous demandez surement comment j'ai fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ! Et bien quand vous savez vous servir aussi bien de votre langue que moi c'est un jeu d'enfant.

-Voyons ! Ce n'est pas bien de raccrocher sur les gens comme ça Sa-su-chan, lui susurrais-je à son oreille.

-La ferme ! C'est de ta faute !

-Ah oui ! Miaulais-je en glissant ma langue le long de son cou.

-Naruto…

Je passais ma langue le long de son torse pour descendre à son nombril.

-Hnn…

Kukuku ! A ce que j'entends mon petit chat veux aussi jouer avec moi. Je suis trop bon, trop bon je vous dis ! Manque plus que je m'attaque à son jean et j'aurai encore une fois gagn…

*Sonnerie du téléphone de Naruto*

Nooonnnn ! Putain ! Juste au moment où je l'avais chauffé juste assez ! Merde je m'en fou de qui m'appelle, je prends mon portable avec rage pour envoyer cette personne se faire fou…

-ESPECE DE SALE OBSEDE DE MERDE ! TU VAS ARRETE TES PUTAINS D'ASSAUTS DE DETRAQUER PERVERS EN CHALEUR SUR MON PETIT FRERE TOUT DE SUITE ! OU SINON JE VIENS TE REFAIRE LE CUL SALE UZUMAKI DE MES DEUX !

Bordel ! Mes tympans ! Mais ce n'est pas possible comment arrive-t-on à gueuler aussi fort dans un téléphone ! Et en plus il a raccroché le salaud ! C'est officiel faut vraiment que je parle avec Yahiko. Non mais il arrive toujours à entendre quand Itachi crie lorsqu'il le…Bref pour l'instant au vue des yeux ronds et le rouge aux joues de mon ex-brun-sexy-partant-pour-une-partie-de-jambes-en-l'air, je sens que je ne pas avoir droit à mon petit plaisir matinal. O seigneur pourquoi tant d'épreuves pour une pauvre âme égarée? Pour la peine je ne passerais plus devant l'église en allant au travail nah !

-Naruto quand vas-tu arrêté de bouder comme un enfant !

-N'importe quoi ! Répondais-je en gonflant mes joues.

-Pff… Un vrai gamin !

-Gmpf

En ce moment Sasuke et moi nous sommes dans la voiture, plus précisément dans sa voiture que lui seul a le droit de conduire. C'est une Mercedes noire, comprenez ! Donc nous nous dirigeons lentement vers le lieu de rendez-vous, je dis ça parce que si nous avions pris ma moto nous y serions déjà j'en suis certain ! Mais quand on ne veut pas m'écouter on se retrouve coincer dans les embouteillages à coup sur.

-Tss… Quand j'te disais qu'on n'aurait pas dut tourner dans cette rue, c'est le chemin le plus long ! Et puis pourquoi t'as pas voulue que l'on prenne ma moto ?

- Parce que la route habituelle est en travaux alors il y avait une déviation et le matin tu roule comme un fou malgré les limitations de vitesse, Baka !

-Teme !

-Dobe !

-Enfoi…

*Sonnerie du téléphone de Naruto*

Mais putainn ! J'peux jamais finir mes phrases ou quoi ! Si jamais c'est Itachi j'vous jure que je l'envoi chier ! Oh tiens ! Sakura-chan elle doit surement s'impatienter de ne pas nous voir arriver.

-Salut Sakura-chan ! Ne t'inquiète pas on est sur le chemin, on aura juste un peu de retard à cause des embouteillages. Tu sais il y avait une déviation et Sasuke n'a pas voulu…

-Naruto ! Me coupa une voix qui n'était pas celle de Sakura.

-Hein ! Sai ?

-Oui c'est moi ! Naruto j'ai besoin d'aide d'urgence !

-Sai, mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-C'est Sakura, elle a soudainement eut de douloureuses contractions et elle hurlait de douleur, je paniquais j'avais peur je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital et…

-Sai calme toi ! C'est normal pour une femme enceinte d'avoir des contractions. Est-ce que tu l'as emmené voir Tsunade ?

-Oui elle s'occupe d'elle en ce moment. Mais tu ne comprends pas Naruto ! Sakura m'a dit qu'il arrivait !

-Qui donc ?

-Mais le bébé imbécile !

-NANNIIIII !

A mon exclamation Sasuke m'envoya un regard me demandant ce qu'il ce passait. Mais j'étais trop sous le choc pour lui répondre. Normalement Sakura-chan ne devait accoucher que dans 2 semaines !

-Naruto ! Naruto t'es toujours là ?

-Euhm...Ou…Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive tout de suite avec Sasuke, surtout ne panique pas, après tout ce n'est pas votre premier enfant, y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle est médecin en plus elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire tout ce passera…

-Naruto là c'est toi qui panique.

-Hein ! Euh…Pardon ! Dit à Sakura-chan que j'arrive et de respirer bien fort ! A plus !

Je raccrochai et expliqua brièvement la situation à mon brun qui prit un raccourci pour se diriger à grande vitesse vers l'hôpital.

A peine nous étions arrivés, que je ne pris même pas la peine de passer par l'accueil, me dirigeant vers Sai qui nous emmena jusqu'à l'étage désiré, là-bas il nous désigna la salle où était Sakura-chan. Sans réfléchir je courus vers celle-ci, les deux autres derrière moi, plus je m'approchai plus j'entendais les cris de douleurs qu'elle émettait. En poussant le battant de la porte je me mis à crier :

-Sakura-chan ! Je suis là ! Est-ce que…Aaahhh !

*Boum*


End file.
